


The Ghost and The Hound

by JoAsakura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: An AU for Reaper76 week day 2 "In His Shoes" / Role reversal/body swap.When Talon agents attack the Overwatch Museum, Gabriel Reyes is in for a nasty shock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So PrettyArbitrary and I had been knocking around Talon!Jack hc and something about Jack as "hound" really stuck with me, so here we are ^^

Revenant ghosted across the Museum's  first level, snow blowing in through the ruined doors. "Winston, talk to me, I've got no visuals." Unconscious soldiers were scattered across the floor like so many leaves, and people were still running out, screaming.

It had been coincidence that Gabriel had come to the Overwatch Musem the same time a Talon unit had decided to show up too, but where Revenant's team had slipped in, undetected, at least one Talon agent was ploughing through the UN security detail guarding the place with savage efficiency.

"I'm trying, Reyes." The gorilla huffed. "I'm a scientist, not a hacker. The cameras are.. wait.. there. I've got him, level two, moving fast. God, he's so.. You'll be on him in five."

"Repositioning." Revenant growled, white leather dissolving into a cloud of greyish mist.

~~

[Sombra, time to completion.] The modulated voice rumbled in Sombra's earpiece and she scowled, flipping through screens.

"Five minutes, would be less if you hadn't asked me to release the cameras. I think.." Her fingers danced across the data. "They're going to be on you in three. Overwatch Agents, one of them is callsign 'Revenant' - Hound, I think.."

[I know who he is, Sombra. It's ok.] The rough voice was almost kind. [Widow, do you have eyes on Sombra?]

"All of them, mon frere." Widowmaker said softly from her perch. "I can.."

[No, you get her clear the moment she's done with the data. I'll run interference.] Hound said, and Sombra watched him crack his knuckles on one of the security cameras. [You both know what you have to do.]

"You get out as soon as you can, old man, you hear me? One minute to contact." Sombra grumbled.

[Just do your jobs and go. I've got this.]

~~

Tracer and Genji hit the corridor first, flashing sparks of blue and green. Revenant watched as the man in black and red took a half-step, the smallest turn to dodge Genji's slash as he backfisted Tracer in the same motion. Her tiny form bounced across the floor, and the Talon agent kicked out a display plinth showing some random bit of Overwatch memorabilia into Genji's path.

The ninja leapt over it only to find a moment later it was a distraction as the man in black fired off three rounds in rapid succession, the crack-crack-crack of the pulse rifle thunderously loud as they hit Genji centre-mass. The agent rolled out the way of Genji's descent and scooped up the stone plinth. He swung it with ease, almost like a golfer, and slammed the cyborg through the nearest wall with it.

The timer in Gabriel's HUD read twenty five seconds. The soldiers downstairs had never stood a chance. He summoned up his twin shotguns and leveled them at the man. "Hound, is it?" The mask he wore was long, like a muzzle, the visor glowing ember-red in the dim emergency lighting. There were teeth stenciled on the front, a wolf's snarl on the black material.

[Hey, Gabo.] Hound dropped the plinth and kicked his pulse rifle from the floor into his hands. [Long time, no see.]

"Jack?" Gabriel didn't lower the guns, and the owl's mask hid the concern on his face. "Jack, I thought you were dead."

[Didn't take.] Hound slung the gun over his shoulder, advancing one, slow, swaggering step at a time. [You sure took to playin' the boyscout didn't you. Is it everything you ever wanted, Gabe?]

"Never took you for one to play the bad guy, Jack." Gabriel never lowered the guns, every instinct in him at war. Training said to shoot. Shoot before Talon's Hound got within striking distance. But everything else screamed "this is Jack Morrison. This is the man you loved."

[You were sure quick enough to believe every piece of dirt and lie about me that was put in front of you. That I was directly responsible for Ana's death. Good old Jackie, Overwatch's good dog, just doin' his best to keep shit together while everyone was busy pointing fingers. Still, my command, my responsibility. I would've died to protect you all. Then, I saw Angie pull you out of the rubble after the explosion, an' i thought, good. I was happy you might be safe. I still loved you, Gabe. I thought you did, too. But she never came back. No one ever came back till Talon did.] Hound stopped in front of one of the barrels and carefully released the mask. [Do you know how long I lay under there, choking on my own blood?]

White hair fell over the eyes that he'd known so well, eyes that had been bright and kind and now regarded Gabriel like two shards of blue glass. Everything from the nose down was a twisted mass of bone and scar-shiny flesh, and Gabriel felt a twist of nausea. "Jack, we thought you were dead. Angie couldn't find..."

[YOU NEVER LOOKED] The voice came out of the mask's speakers in Hound's gloved hand. [NO ONE EVER LOOKED] The blue eyes narrowed over the horror show of his face, and Hound put the mask back on. [And now you and Winston've painted a target on these children's backs, you dumb fuck. Good job.] Hound wheeled around and started to walk away.

"Jack, you stop. I'm taking you back." Gabriel fired a warning round that skimmed over the black sleeve of Hound's jacket, and the Talon agent froze.

[There are charges planted throughout this sham of a museum.] Hound glanced over his shoulder. [There are also still twenty five civilians and thirty assorted soldiers and staffers still scattered around, not to mention the two kids here. Now, I figure you can do this the Overwatch way or you can do this the Blackwatch way. But either way, those charges are going off in under a minute. Your choice... Revenant.] The visor gave nothing away, but Gabriel knew that body language as well as he knew his own.

"This isn't over, Jack." The guns vanished as Gabriel headed past him to the stairwell. "Not by a long shot."

[The way it always should've been.] Hound said as he watched the white-grey fog slip away.


End file.
